A Christmas to Remember
by Mystic Moonwriter
Summary: He wants to give her the perfect gift, she wants to remember the wonder of Christmas. Can their dreams come true? Love and wonder for the holidays with a bit of humor for the spirit of Christmas. GohanVidel Romance.
1. To Find a Gift

Chapter One

To Find a Gift

The wind blew softly scattering the white flakes as they danced downwards slowly through the mountains. Snow-capped even in the hottest of summers, the mountains were no more than white frosted mounds amidst the lower drifts of hills. In the scarce forest lay a small house, with warm light from the windows spilling into the chilly afternoon. Inside the kitchen stood a woman, her dark hair pulled into a bun behind her head as she pressed the cookie dough before her into several shapes. She smiled as she worked humming softly her hands moving easily on the soft dough. The kitchen smelled of baking as two trays of cookies cooled atop the counter. A string of green holly made a doubled arc above the entrance to the hallway, another over the kitchen doorway from outside.

Past the kitchen sat the rearranged living room, having sons with such strength did have its advantages, the startling beauty of the room had surprised her when Gohan had said he was decorating. Elegant in its simplicity the room had wreaths on two of the walls with silver ribbons while the tree held the plain white bulbs in simple strings circling the green branches. A hundred ornaments of various colors, shapes and sizes filled the empty spaces and, above all, was a light dusting of fake snow that gave it a quality of being at home. Below the tree were several packages wrapped in bright colors with colorful bows and tagged with simple tags marking who they were for and from. All the family's friends had left gifts for Chi-chi and her sons.

Chi-chi gave a small sigh as her eyes glanced at all the packages; this year was going to be a quieter Christmas than years past. Her father had traveled with master Roshi to train this year, Krillin and his wife were taking their daughter to his parents, the Briefs were going to a mountain lodge for their holiday, and Yamcha was out of town as well. So this year seemed to leave the Son family to celebrate their holiday alone. Chi-chi straightened her coat as her dark eyes turned to gaze through the window and a smile quirked her lips as she peered through the whiteness towards two figures in the snow.

Gohan's taller form stood in mid-knee high snow as he grinned widely and threw a snowball towards his brother's much smaller form. Goten dodged easily enough despite being in waist high snow himself, his pants were made to resist dampness and cold, which was just as well since his older brother was intent on making him feel it. Goten, who looked so like his father that it still tugged Chi-chi's heart, was the epitome if childhood innocence with not a negative thought about him. He reminded his mother of the reason Christmas was such a wonderful time of the year.

The older of the two boys was another reason she felt like smiling, while more serious than his brother, the young man was very into the holidays. He had always loved the meaning of giving to others and joy to everyone. She sighed softly watching her sons for another few minutes. Gohan had grown up from the simple, studious boy that she had always loved. His sayjin heritage granted him extraordinary strength and fighting skills. And now women were beginning to notice his muscular form, especially one Videl Satan. The girl was a wonderful addition to Gohan's life, and she was able to see more than just his strength and for that Chi-Chi welcomed the girl like a daughter.

Checking the clock the woman smiled a bit and made her way to the door shivering at the sudden change from the kitchen's heat. Loudly she called out, "Gohan! Goten! It's about time for you to be heading to the mall…Goten needs to see Santa remember?"

Her call brought Gohan's head up to look at her, but this had the adverse effect of causing him to lose sight of his brother. As he opened his mouth to reply he was suddenly thrown several feet backwards with the force of a good-sized ball of snow as Goten gave a triumphant cry. For a moment the older half-sayjin lay prone in a bank of snow and his mother grew concerned, but when he stood, shaking snow from his coat, she joined her younger son in laughing. Gohan gave a rueful smirk, silently promising payback to come.

Goten smiled at his mother as Gohan soon joined them as Chi-chi giggled softly, she asked if Goten was ready and smiled softly. But her youngest son looked up frantically, "My list…my list mom, I need that or else Santa will never know what I want for Christmas."

His mom smiled and handed him a folded piece of paper with a gentle smile and she was rewarded with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The list, a modest one page where it had begun as nearly twenty, had been edited many times with both Goten's mother and his brother helping to tone it down. The older of the brothers smiled as well and nodded to his mom adjusting the scarf around his neck slightly. He looked to the path they had cleared in the snow then nodded as his mother gave him a few last minute instructions. Soon they lifted into the air streaking into the gray sky heedless of the cold. Chi-chi smiled warmly watching them vanish in the distance shaking her head slowly, if there were two purer hearts than those two she didn't know where they could be found as she returned to the warmth of the kitchen to return to her cooking.

Gohan and his brother soon landed at the mall and a once over of the parking lot encircling the mall made the older half-sayjin glad that they did not drive. Indeed even as they settled to the ground in the back of the two storied building he could see several cars hopelessly circling the parking lot for a place. Taking his brother by the hand he smiled gently as Goten looked around shaking snow from his dark hair and practically hopping with excitement. The brothers weaved a path through the sea of shoppers somehow able to avoid jostling too many and offering sincere apologies to anyone they did shoulder. Goten frowned seeing the long line of kids waiting for their chance to share their list with Santa.

All around the red suited figure people streamed by bags in hands and heavy coats on, while in every store there seemed to be glittering lights and ornaments adorning each window. In the middle of the central plaza, glowing like a symbol of peace and hope for the season stood a ten foot tall Christmas tree that the local community had decorated with silver ornaments and white lights. Gohan turned to regard the tree and bumped into someone walking the other way. Instinctively his strong hands went to the person's shoulders and he blinked staring into the lavender eyes of Videl Satan.

For once she was as flustered and surprised as he but her lips curved into a slow smile as she found who had her. For the space of several heartbeats, neither moved as Goten blinked curiously and anxiously looked towards the line for Santa. Finally a cough from nearby made the young man set Videl on her feet and he turned his head to regard Erasa who giggled a bit.

But Videl spoke slowly, pushing her silver scarf back behind her, "So…imagine finding you here." She gave a smile wave to Goten which was received by a warm hug as Gohan explained what brought them to the mall on this day. Videl smiled nodding as she explained she was just here to finish her shopping and help her blonde friend finish hers. For a moment she regarded Gohan's light coat and scarf and smiled.

"Umm Videl could I get you to do me a big favor, I know it's a lot to ask but could you wait with Goten?" Gohan leaned close to whisper, "I've got to finish up my shopping and I can't take him with me for….obvious reasons right?"

She chuckled softly looking at Goten's anxious bouncing for a moment, "Oh alright, but you owe me lunch Gohan and you'd better pay up." But she smiled kissing him on the cheek and making her way to the back of the line, Goten already talking excitedly about anything and everything and Videl listening with a patient ear. Erasa shook her head slightly regarding Gohan with those bright eyes and a knowing smile.

"The gift's not for Goten is it?" she grinned, Erasa had become close to Gohan's family as she was usually around with Videl. Gohan shook his head confirming her suspicions.

"It's Videl's….although I am not totally sure what to get her, I have an idea but…any ideas?"

Erasa's eyes turned to her friend and they grew a little sad, "Well, Videl's a tough one to buy for since what she really wants is something money can't buy. You see twelve years ago her mom died in a car accident. I remember they used to love Christmas and her dad was really into it, but when her mom died….well he got into drinking, women…and her Christmases just became lonely save for her friends."

"Oh I never knew…Videl never mentions her mom…" Gohan looked back knowing well what it felt like to lose a parent.

"She'll like anything you get for her Gohan, as long you put your heart into it," but Gohan had stopped at one window for a moment looking at what was inside. This was something he had thought about weeks ago. Erasa blinked looking at the velvet black dress with the uneven hem and slender shoulder meeting long sleeves. There were silver sequins on the breasts; all in all it was classy, exotic and something that the blonde could see her friend wearing.

"Now that would be totally wild if you could manage to get tom-boy Videl into a dress!" Erasa giggled as Gohan went into the store. He hadn't been sure thinking Videl was an eight but Erasa confirmed his mother's suggested size of a six. He smiled a bit, he had gotten an idea now and the dress was just the beginning. He kissed Erasa on the cheek smiling as he went to a jewelry store next and collected the ring he had ordered weeks back. Once that was done he told Erasa to wait at the food court and made his way outside flying home hurriedly. There was still much to be done before Christmas came and he wanted to be ready. He returned from his flight just as Videl and Goten were leaving the line from Santa.

"So…you get what you needed Gohan?" she asked as they went to where Erasa had already ordered two pizzas for the promised lunch. They sat down silently eating for a while before anyone said anything. Then they discussed their plans for Christmas and Gohan invited Videl for dinner two days before Christmas to which she gladly accepted. Then Gohan noticed the time and frowned.

"We have to go Videl; my mom will want us home soon."

She smiled knowing full well how Chi-chi could be and she kissed him gently, "Alright Gohan, I'll see you later I hope."

"More than likely love," he kissed her once more, said good bye to Erasa and soon took off, still much to do in four days.

The next morning was cold and the heavy gray clouds held the promise of more snow in the coming hours. Small drifts lined the curbs of the streets, some overflowing onto the nearby sidewalk. At the Satin mansion the iron gates were closed and the long driveway leading to the mansion was an unmarked snow trail leading to the large double doors. Wreaths of holly leaf with red bows rested on the door ways while electric candles burned in the upper windows. Inside the mansion was quiet as Videl sighed walking down the hallway where her and her father had their rooms. One glance at the slightly ajar doorway was enough to tell the young woman that she wanted to avoid it as her lavender eyes spied discarded clothing near the doorway.

Snores from the bedroom, sounding for like a saw against a large tree, were the only break from the silence. It was three days before Christmas and she had let the servants in the house go home for the holiday, truly she didn't really understand the need for them, but her father insisted on it. Coming down the red carpeted stairs the young woman walked into the den and sighed for a long moment. The great tree, ten feet high and very wide, filled one corner of the room with it's assortment of ornaments and lights it glittered in the room, but Videl didn't like it a bit. The tree had been bought as it was and had been decorated before being delivered which made it impersonal to Videl. Memories came of her mother and father decorating a modest tree and Hercule holding her on his shoulders as she happily put the star on the top…but that was years ago.

Since her mother died her Christmas' had been very lonely affairs with the World Champion away more often than not with one of his multiple girlfriends. Rebecca was the latest of the women to grace the mansion, but Videl refused adamantly to think of the person in her father's bed at the moment. Garlands of holly had been put atop the mantle as well as the banisters to the second floor. Of course her father had little to do with the decorating of the house. Several gifts lay under the tree from her to her father….but he hadn't put any beneath the tree. She wasn't even sure he'd remember the holiday this year.

Hearing a rustling sound from the upper floors the young woman frowned thinking, _'so Scrooge is awake at last'_. As if to accent the point the bear like champion emerged from the bedroom wearing a white robe with gold embroidered 'H' on the left breast. His dark hair was unkempt…worse than usual, and he seemed unsteady as he made his way down the stairs. Seeing his daughter he hesitated, unable to meet the lavender gaze. That could only mean he was going to say something and she was not going to like it.

"Videl…listen Rebecca's invited me to go with her to New York…and well…you know Christmas was never my thing…"

Videl just raised a hand to stop him, only her force of will preventing the stinging tears from falling then and there. True she had somewhat expected it, but it still hurt as she glared daggers at her father, "Don't be concerned with me dad…you never have before! If you want to go with Rebecca be my guest! I'll spend Christmas alone as usual!"

With that she stormed up to opposite staircase without a backward glance, her back straight her eyes lying upon the door. She knew if she stopped, or looked at anything but the door she would break down. And she refused to even consider the idea of letting him see how badly she was hurting now. Finally entering the room she shut and locked the door falling to sit with her knees cradled in her arms. Only then did she let the tears flow slowly down her cheeks, she hated to cry, but more than that she hated that her father was the cause. Silently she cried until she had no tears left, and then she sniffed making her way to her dresser slowly.

The room was cleaned, with only the soft bed unmade, her dresser bore many small things but it was a picture she kept in the top drawer that she sought now. Pulling it out she stared at a much younger Hercule, and at his side, her ebony hair blowing in the breeze, stood a willowy woman with lavender shaded eyes and a gentle smile. Videl's mother had been a gentle woman who had always been a comfort when her daughter was hurting. Between the two, a bright smile and a gleam in her eye, was a young Videl, even then she wore pants when most girls wore dresses. Seeing the picture she sighed remembering better days when her family had enjoyed walks in the snow filled park, or caroling at the hospital on Christmas Eve.

She sighed and slowly put the picture back, it was one of the things that had drawn her to Gohan in the first place. His gentle heart and soul were much like her mother's, and she knew he was most likely the only one who could make her feel better. Gathering up her coat and gloves she exited her room. The door down the hall was closed again and she shook her head exiting into the cold morning.

Hours later she arrived at Gohan's house, even the mere sight of the small cottage was heartwarming. With smoke billowing out of the chimney and a single wreath of holly on the door, it felt more like home than the large, empty mansion. Knocking on the door she shivered and waited until Chi-chi opened the door. Seeing Videl she hurried the girl in and took her coat. While she was doing this Videl took a moment to look around at the modest decorations. The six foot tree was just decorated enough to be tasteful, and the packages beneath were wrapped in beautiful papers. She looked over the names knowing some from Gohan's friends. The Sayjin's mother returned and shortly had her seated in the warm kitchen holding a steaming mug of hot cocoa as she baked.

"So dear, what brings you here on such a cold morning?" Chi-chi spoke as she checked a batch of cookies in the oven.

So Videl began at the beginning, and Chi-chi listened as she sat letting the cookies cool. She listened as Videl told about her mother's death and her father's steady decline into fighting, drinking, and womanizing. Chi-chi listened to it silently and nodded once or twice, but when Videl was finished she was surprised to feel the woman's embrace around her. But she sighed, Chi-chi might not be her mother, but she was close enough for it not to matter. For a moment the older woman stayed like that hugging the younger gently then she smiled stepping back.

"Unfortunately the boys are out and won't be back until sometime tomorrow, but you're welcome to stay," Chi-chi smiled gently, "I'd really welcome the company."

For a moment Videl merely sipped her cocoa then she smiled gently, "I'd like that Chi-chi."

"Good, now let's see if you and I can prepare a dinner for two sayjins…" and with that the two women fell into conversation. But Videl wondered where Gohan could be.

Videl blinked in curiosity, "But they won't be back until tomorrow, why start cooking now?" But Chi-chi merely smiled at the younger woman knowingly.

"Have you seen how much those two eat? When they get back they'll be ravished…you do the math."

"Oh…yea," she giggled softly and rubbed her hands, "alright let's get started. And so the bake-off began and Videl found that she was able to forget, at least for now, the troubles of her heart.


	2. Miracles and Angels

Chapter Two  
Miracles and Angels  
  


                It was two days before Christmas, and Gohan stood nervously as he looked at himself in the mirror. Black slacks met a white shirt, unbuttoned at the top, his hair was ever its difficult self and finally he had decided to let it go. He handled a black box with a red ribbon forming a bow and slid it into his pants pocket. Chi-chi smiled nearby as she lit the twin candles on the dining room table, this was an exciting night for Gohan and she was glad to be part of it. She and Goten would leave from here to pick up groceries after Videl had arrived.  
                Nearby a tall woman watched her new friends as they made the final preparations for dinner, pot roast with rice and gravy corn and rolls. It was still amazing to her that she was here and she too was anxious for Videl to arrive. Once all was ready Gohan vanished from sight reappearing inside his room just as the doorbell rang. Opening it revealed a smiling, albeit shivering, Videl, she was wearing loose fitting black slacks and a white button up blouse beneath her coat and scarf. She smiled as Gohan ushered her into the house quickly. She immediately noticed that the only lights in the house were the tree and the hallway light that Gohan had just turned on. The presents beneath the tree seemed to have doubled in amount as the half-sayjin bent down to retrieve one that was wrapped with green paper and bore a golden ribbon bow atop it.  
                He spoke gently to her, as he always had his eyes warm with love as he handed her the gift, "Here, this is your Christmas gift...I know it's early but trust me you'll want it for where we are going."  
                She smiled lightly and sat on the couch, the past two days had been so long for her, especially now that her dad had left. True her friends had invited her to that party, but the young woman had declined feeling not at all in the cheerful spirit. With her boyfriend's mysterious disappearance she had had very little to dispel the loneliness that had come. Fortunately that was no longer an issue, as she glanced at the young man waiting with a slight smile from anticipation of his first gift. Her slender fingers, soft despite years as a fighter, worked the bow first and then she tore into the paper.  
                As she opened the box her breath caught and she pulled out the dress slowly, the velvet material soft against her fingertips as she traced the length of the fabric. A silver tear slid down her cheek, still rosy with the change in temperatures, and she stood wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head against his chest lightly. Strong arms wrapped around her gently, despite his strength she had always been held with the greatest of care. Her breath was warm as her eyes drifted close and she whispered gently to him.  
                "It's beautiful Gohan, but you didn't have to..."he stopped her with a gentle finger to her warm lips and whispered back gently.  
                "I wanted to Videl, but we have to go, I've got one more thing to show you..."  
                She nodded and went to the bedroom nearby to change returning a moment later and Gohan struggled, with little success, not to stare. The dress fit her perfectly, the skirt resting just below her knee and slanting to just above it. Her slender waist gave way to the swell of her breasts and then the modest neckline that dipped just above her breasts revealing only a little cleavage. For several moments he could do nothing but stare awestruck as the light above cast a warm, angelic glow around her.   
                She smiled shyly as she spun in a slow circle, "Well...how do I look."  
                "Umm...amazing, gorgeous, incredible...pick one," he smiled and walked over and for the first time she noticed his appearance. Tan slacks fitted to his waist with a darker brown belt with a long sleeved t-shirt beneath a gray sweater that accented his eyes. He smiled at her, but she still had no idea either where they were going or how they would be getting there. Gently his hand fell upon her shoulder and the two vanished reappearing in the warmth of Kame's lookout. Videl was shocked, she had heard of instant transmission, but experiencing it was something entirely different.  
                She looked around for a moment seeing the dining room of the lookout set with five places forming a "U" shape from the front and two on each side. A large dinner setting with three different meats sat in the middle of the long table. Holly, mistletoe and minor other festivities completed the setting as instrumental Christmas music filled the room with song. Goten sat, dressed in black slacks and a navy blue sweater and next to him sat Chi-chi who smiled seeing upon the two arrive.  
                "Ah Videl, you look splendid, I knew you were a six, Gohan truly has no eye for dress sizes," she giggled and hugged her surrogate daughter. "Come, come the food's about to get cold and we mustn't have that now."  
                Gohan took the head place, leaving Videl to sit in the chair opposite her surrogate mother. She glanced at the empty place to her left curiously, wondering if they had miscounted or were anticipating another guest. Then her amethyst hued eyes saw the knowing smiles that Chi-chi and her older son shared. But she sighed and closed her eyes preparing to pray before eating, whispering to herself softly. When she opened her eyes she noticed someone now occupying the chair beside her. A long silver dress fell to just above her ankles, and her hair was pulled back in a flowing wave. But her eyes, which held a candle's warm glow, matched the younger woman's perfectly.  
                "My baby girl..." the woman's voice was melodious, and warm with love and comfort. It was a voice that, despite not having heard it in nearly twelve years, Videl would have known out of a million.  
                "M...mom...how..." she stared in shock as she broke into soft tears and hugged her mother who returned the embrace warmly stroking her daughter's short hair. Chi-chi felt warm tears as the mother and daughter were reunited and she hugged her eldest son then her younger gently.  
                "I've missed you so much sweetheart," Katrina spoke now once they had calmed a bit and allowed themselves to release each other.  
                "Not a day's gone where I haven't missed you...but how is this possible...you...you died..."  
                "Yes, I did, but your friend used the Dragonballs...he said you knew what they are, to wish me back to life, Merry Christmas from Gohan and family."  
                The others smiled broadly as the young woman turned to each of them and hugged first Goten, then his mother, and she kissed Gohan warmly. This was returned softly much to the delight of both mothers, who already saw wedding bells and cakes. Goten just made a disgusted face and returned to his food. Finally the two broke their long kiss and blushed realizing they weren't alone. Videl retreated to her seat next to Katrina. Once the food was finished, and even the hungriest sayjin stomach filled the two boys rose and began clearing the table.  
                The woman made their way to the comfort of the sitting room for tea and some quiet talking. Katrina affectionately told stories of her daughter's childhood and of a much different Hercule Satan than the one they all knew now. Chi-chi took over for a suddenly shy Videl, who was hesitant to tell much of what she had done in recent years. Her mother was awestruck to hear of her daughter's courageous exploits as well as her kind acts. It seemed that she had inherited her father's courage, but also her mother's gentle way and to Katrina that was a perfect mixture.  
                "So tell me about you and Gohan dear, I'm at my wits end with curiosity about him," she smiled and sipped her tea as her daughter smiled.  
                "Well...at first I guess I thought he was something of a nerd, despite being Goku's son and all...but then I remember seeing him with his brother and his simple...goodness. I mean he was so strong, and yet I've only seen him truly angry once...when Spophavich was beating me at the tournament. And when I thought I'd lost him...it was then that I realized what he meant to me, indeed as does his entire family."  
                Katrina nodded; she had learned much in the past twenty-four hours about sayjins and dragonballs. And yet none of it surprised her, indeed she was glad to know that they were in this world guarding it despite the world's general lack of knowledge that they exist. The three talked for a short time until Goten entered the room taking a seat beside his mom happily.  
                "Goten sweetie, where's your brother?" Chi-chi looked around worriedly as her son shrugged.  
                "I donnoe he said he had something to pick up and just vanished."  
                "Well that instant transmission he wished for with the second wish is really helping him these days."  
                Silently Videl thought, _'Gohan, wherever you went thank you...whatever happens I will always remember this gift.'  
  
                _Gohan muttered a very un-Christmas like curse as he flew; it was always difficult when someone had as low an energy signal as Hercule. That meant he had to be closer to find them and lock onto the source. Finally he found it, very faint, but enough for him to use it, pausing in mid flight the half sayjin vanished and reappeared in a swanky apartment high above the streets of New York. Snow whispered around the outer windows creating a serene atmosphere, at least outside. For a moment he saw no one around then he turned and managed to just avoid a vase flying in his direction.  
                A sleazy looking woman stood fuming, her hair tangled around her head as she yelled, or more like screeched, "DAMN you Hercule! That tramp daughter of yours is more important than me?! I don't play second fiddle to any woman, especially a tomboy like her!!"  
                Behind a couch crouched Hercule Satan, cowering as another piece of pottery flew overhead. Gohan moved and quickly knelt beside him with a grin, "Hey Herc, looks like you could use a hand."  
                "W...where did you come from...hey your that boy that Videl likes..." a banshee like screech halted his words in mid-sentence as Rebecca hurled yet another string of curses, some of them were very new to Gohan and Hercule looked to Gohan pleadingly.  
                "Come on Hercule, this isn't the place for you...let's go to Videl, and there's someone else waiting for you..." he reached up and caught a vase in mid-flight looking at Rebecca as he effortlessly powered up to super sayjin level two. She stopped in mid word as he walked towards her, only a flimsy robe covering her, but suddenly she felt, for the first time in her life, as if she was indecent.  
                "A...are you an angel?" she whispered, her eyes wide with awe and wonder as Gohan smiled and handed her the vase.  
                His rich chuckle was warm as he shook his head, "No...but I am a friend, you should go to your family, its Christmas time for loved ones to be together, and Hercule's not the man for you."  
                She nodded slowly as Hercule gathered his things together and followed, they stepped onto the balcony much to his curiosity, "Umm, where do we go from here?"  
                The super sayjin chuckled being reminded of a scene from Dickens's novel as he touched Hercule's shoulder, "Just think of those who you should be with right now Hercule...your daughter...now close your eyes..." as the world champion did so the older of the Son household put his fingers to his forehead and they vanished reappearing at the lookout in the middle of the women's conversation, but just out of sight.  
                "...short hair...he wasn't very helpful but I think he didn't want to say that he did like hair short because it would have embarrassed him. So that's why I cut it."  
                Gohan whispered to the girl's father, "All she ever wanted for Christmas was you to be with her, open your eyes Hercule, and give her that gift."  
                Hercule did as he saw his daughter, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. He had never seen her wear a dress before and he had to admit it accented her very well. He hesitated for a moment just as Katrina spoke up giggling.  
                "It was reversed with your father and me. I had short hair, shorter than yours actually, and he loved women with long hair...so I let it grow fearing to lose him to someone else," she smiled softly, "He told me that I was foolish because he'd never love anyone like he loved me, save maybe you Videl."  
                Hercule felt tears in his eyes as he walked towards the woman, "Ka...Katrina? Is that really you?"  
                All the women turned at the sound of his voice and Videl's eyes widened in surprise as Katrina stood slowly walking to him as tears shimmered in her eyes, "Hercule?"  
                He cried softly and drew her into a tight hug which she returned despite the sudden loss of air, "My dear dear Katrina...I thought I'd never see you again."  
                "Oh Hercule, everyday I missed you," she cried softly against his shoulder and Videl came over and did something she'd dreamt about doing for twelve long years. She hugged both her parents and felt the love for each of them. Gohan smiled watching as he folded his arms across his chest, he might not be an angel, but perhaps there was one watching them this day. Seeing the family reminded him of his own, his father gone and he gently hugged his mother gently.  
                "How, how did this happen?" he asked holding his wife as if afraid that she would vanish again.  
                Videl pointed to her boyfriend and began explaining how he had wished her mother back. The tale required much backtracking. Everyone sat down for the telling, Gohan with Videl, Katrina with her husband and Chi-chi with a tired Goten. Finally the entire story came out, with many explanations of various oddities. Hercule looked at Gohan for a long moment and then spoke slowly.  
                "Well, I think you lied," all the women were about to cry in outrage but the world champion held up a hand to silence their protests, "You told Rebecca that you were not an angel, but I think you are, for only an angel could have made all of this possible."  
                Gohan blushed softly, "Well I just wanted Videl to have a perfect Christmas, and I know what it's like to lose someone you love."  
                She smiled but looked on worriedly as her mother spoke, "Yes, about these women you've been with since I died..."  
                "Umm well you know honey....they weren't anything special...I mean," Hercule had a strange look on his face, and Gohan saw it for shame. Despite his reservations about the man, he didn't want this ruining all he had worked for. Still looking somewhat angelic with his aura shining around him he spoke gently.  
                "Mrs. Satan, while I don't condone what Hercule did, he didn't love anyone and was seeking a release from the pain of your loss, and I see that he is shamed by what he has done, but if you forgive him, I can say with near certainty that he is unlikely to do it again."  
                Hercule nodded his fervent agreement and looked at his wife imploringly, "Alright...but just this once you big oaf." She smiled affectionately and kissed him softly. The others sighed in relief and they relaxed talking quietly. Videl leaned comfortably against Gohan's chest as he powered down and wrapped his arms around her.  
                "So Gohan...what do you want for Christmas?"  
                He shook his head and smiled, "I've already received all I could want, a wonderful mother, a great brother and the loveliest girl alive."  
                "But come on there's got to be something you want...I mean you've gotten me so much and I have nothing for you..."  
                He stopped her with a gentle kiss, "Just be happy, and that will be enough for me."  
                She smiled and closed her eyes falling asleep almost immediately as he ran his fingers gently through her hair, with a sigh he knew it was time to take her home. Fortunately she slept soundly as he rose setting her to a laying position and walked to the Satan parents who were laying in a similar way. Gently, so as not to wake the sleeping forms, he touched Hercule's shoulder and they vanished reappearing in the master bedroom. Easily he hefted the pair and laid them gently in the large bed, he then returned and drew his girlfriend into his arms softly, and she nestled against his form lightly and sighed.  
                Again he vanished appearing in her room and laying her down gently, he knelt beside her bed and watched her sleep for a long moment before drawing the small box from his pants pocket. Opening it revealed a silver ring inscribed with twin falcons each holding a heart. He slid it onto her right ring finger and kissed her forehead gently glancing at the clock with a smile, 12:05 am, Christmas Eve day. Slowly he vanished leaving the young woman with warmth that had little to do with the thick blankets around her light form.  
                Soon enough Goten and his mother were asleep leaving the soft snow to fall on content hearts for now. Each one remembering something special and anticipating the next morning.


	3. A Gift of Peace and Dreams

Chapter Three  
A Gift of Peace and Dreams  
  


                It was early in the afternoon, but the gray skies above promised yet another snowfall this evening. Frost teased the edges of the windows, the crystals forming beautiful formations. The streets around the Satan mansion were quiet as most families were finishing their shopping or else just enjoying each other's presence. Inside the room was warm with the fire as the orange flames danced off of the gold and red ornaments. Videl turned from the window as the soft melody of Silent Night filled the room, mixing with the steady pop of the fireplace. Opposite the large mantle was a scene she couldn't have dreamt more perfectly. Her father sat with a cup of hot chocolate, a drink he'd not had in ages, with his wife laying comfortably against his chest. She was dressed in white pants and a white sweater that accented her curves perfectly.  
                All in all they looked completely happy, and the young woman rubbed the ring on her finger with her thumb. She had been surprised to find the ring, knowing she hadn't had it when she fell asleep. Her thoughts returned to Gohan and she smiled her sweatshirt's warmth reminding her of her boyfriend's arms wrapping around her slender form. It still seemed like some incredible dream, and indeed she had thought it nothing but a beautiful dream when she had found herself in her bed. Then she had noticed her wrinkled apparel and had found the ring on her finger. She had gone to her parent's room to find her father in bed with a woman and for the first time Videl was quite happy to see them together. Her mother was really here and she felt content for the first time in what seemed like ages. And she knew who to thank for that happiness, and she wondered what the young half-sayjin was doing now.  
                As if the thoughts were a summons the door knocked and opening it revealed the entirety of the Son family. Gohan wearing jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt sighed, his hands on Goten and his mother's shoulders. Chi-chi's eyes were red from crying and even Goten's usual innocent smile was missing. Quickly the three were ushered inside by a worried Videl and moments later they were warming themselves near the fireplace. The Satan's looked with concern at the family who had so quickly become a part of their own.  
                "What happened? I mean, you seem so upset on this day of all days..." Hercule handed Chi-chi a mug of fresh made chocolate which she took gratefully.  
                "We left to get a few things for dinner tonight, and when we returned...the house was engulfed in flames..."  
                "I managed to salvage some of the house...but everything was ruined...the tree, the gifts, even the bedrooms..." Gohan sighed tiredly and Videl noticed the burnt clothing around his arms and legs. He must've actually gone in to try to put it out. She touched his shoulder gently and he smiled a bit gratefully as his hand gently rested over hers.  
                "That's awful, and on Christmas eve too..." Katrina looked down and she shook her head.  
                "Well what do you plan now? Family to stay with?" Hercule looked at his wife then their friends.  
                "No...my father's away and well...we could stay at the lookout..."  
                "Nonsense!" the world champion's voice was louder than expected and he blushed speaking softer, "You'll just stay here...we have more than enough rooms and you'd all be welcome to our table right dear?"  
                "Yes, that's a wonderful idea, Oh Chi-chi you _must_ say yes, you can teach me to cook some recipes...and we'll have a true Christmas together!" Katrina smiled.  
                "If you're sure we wouldn't be a bother..." she smiled seeing her son's eyes warm immediately at the idea, "Then I accept gratefully."  
                So they were prepared rooms in the main hall near Hercule's own room with Chi-chi in one, Goten and Gohan in another. Soon Videl went to her boyfriend's side and smiled a bit.  
                "This may not be too terrible after all..."  
                "Yea, I worry about Goten though, when he doesn't get his gifts from Santa like he expects too."  
                But Hercule smiled and pulled him aside whispering quietly. Soon the half-sayjin was smiling and he nodded letting the World Champion go to make some phone calls. Perhaps a Merry Christmas was still possible; this seemed to be the time for miracles. Glancing around Gohan noticed the other's activities. The mothers were busy in the kitchen pouring over various recipes for the feast they were planning for tomorrow, and Goten had found Videl's video games and had dove right in after getting her permission.  
                Gohan returned to the World Champion and nodded once slipping out to face the terrible snow. No one noticed them leave as Videl had been coerced into the kitchen with the others, and it was several hours before the two would be seen.  
                The snow blew harder than before as Gohan waited while Hercule pounded on the door to the toy store's closed door. Anderson's toys had been the final stop, and he had split with the World Champion to fight through the crowds. He had been surprised when he had been told of Hercule's intentions to go and get the presents for Goten and Chi-chi. But they were having problems because most stores were sold out of the more popular gifts for the younger boy. So they had come to Anderson's which was already closed, the shopkeeper of the small store lived above the store proper and he came to the door almost reluctantly.  
                Curly brown hair rested atop the elderly face with glasses resting on the beak of a nose and he squinted slightly, "Eh...who's that? H..Hercule! Why it's been years since I saw you, what brings you here at eleven o'clock in the evening?"  
                He barely noticed Gohan's shivering form as Hercule spoke, "Listen Gary, I need a favor, I know you have some stuff that you keep for displays and in case of shortages, we need these toys and quickly. I know it's a lot to ask, but do me this favor."  
                "Hercule...what possessed you to wait until now??"  
                Quickly he explained the Son family's predicament as they were ushered inside the warm shop. Most of the shelves were stocked with toys old and new, simple and complex, hi and low tech, the wooden floor creaked with their footsteps as Gary moved to one shelf pulling things off slowly.  
                "If it weren't Christmas Eve, Hercule, and if it were anyone else I'd not be doing this...but well, every kid deserves to have a merry Christmas, and besides I figure it won't kill me."  
                Hercule smiled a bit, "Gary Anderson, you're a saint."  
                "Yea yea, just as long as I get better pay," but the elderly toy salesman smiled a bit as he rang up their purchases. Gohan quickly totaled it up and noted that the price was significantly less than it should have been. But he knew somehow that the man was intentionally lowering the price. As they went out he thanked the shop keeper again, but he simply smiled and shooed him off.  
                "Go on go on be gone already its Christmas eve...day actually, Merry Christmas to you both," true enough they had been there almost an hour as the clock chimed midnight. But even now they had much to do, for only half the gifts were wrapped and they transported to the lookout with a Merry Christmas to Gary. Once they arrived they began wrapping with a will.  
                Gohan took the two bags for Goten while Hercule began with the ones for Chi-chi and Katrina. Time passed slowly and Gohan yawned a bit knowing they hadn't called anyone but it had been difficult just to maneuver through the crowds. Hercule had called in several favors to do this, and as he looked at the older man he could see how tired he was. With a smile he looked at the last of the gifts, and placed them in the bag.  
                "Thank you for doing this Hercule...it'll mean a lot to him."  
                Videl's father smiled as he scribbled 'To Goten From Santa' on the last gift and put it into the bag which Gohan hefted easily, "You brought back my life itself, it's the least I can do."  
                Gohan placed a hand on the man's shoulder lightly and they vanished from the lookout into the large living room. They had no more landed than the youngest woman's voice spoke from behind them.  
                "There you two are, we've been worried sick!"  
                Both men jumped and turned slowly to see Chi-chi, Videl and Katrina sitting on the couch with arms folded. Before them on the table was a plate with cookies and a glass of white milk and several new presents had found their way beneath the tree. Gohan sighed and set the bag down looking at the three women and the table that was still set for everyone, with the candles slowly dying. The music, 'O Holy Night', playing in the background seemed starkly serene against the three frowning ladies.  
                "Well? Who's going to explain this?" Chi-chi sounded just as vexed as she looked. Her dress, a loan from Katrina's wardrobe, was white and danced lightly around her shins as she rose. Even with all his power Gohan cowered against the woman's anger.  
                "Well...you see...we wanted to make sure Goten had a Merry Christmas, and since the gifts were destroyed in the fire...we thought we should make that happen and well...it took a lot longer than we expected..." Gohan sighed a bit and looked down, "We're sorry we didn't call, we wanted it to be a surprise..."  
                By now all the women we smiling and Chi-chi looked at the others, "What do you say girls? Shall we forgive them?"  
                The Satan women smiled and nodded much to the relief of the men who felt as if they had been under the executioner's axe. The hugged both men and smiled, content now that their worries had been reassured. Then Hercule began setting the gifts around the tree as the others prepared for bed, Gohan and Chi-chi were well prepared for a very ungodly wake-up when Goten finally woke up. Soon the entire mansion was asleep, each dreaming of the morning and content with the peace of Christmas.  
  


                Five very short hours later, the sky filled with falling flakes of snow swirling through the darkened sky seeming as if millions of tiny stars filling the air. Inside all was quiet in the mansion as the occupants slept soundly, the only sound the steady string of songs filling the living room area. Hercule had been true to his word as the gifts circled the tree in beautiful settings with wrappings of green and gold with silver bows carefully tied. The packages of various sizes rested in the warm room the cookies and milk gone from the table while the fireplace mantle bore six stockings filled with knickknacks of all descriptions.  
                Suddenly the calm setting was shattered by the eight year old Goten's excited voice filling the entire household, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!"  
                Before the eager half-sayjin could make a mad dash for the tree and the gifts though, a strong hand caught the collar of his short sleeved t-shirt firmly lifting him and turning him to face the very tired face of his older brother, "Goten...it's too early yet, and besides you remember we aren't at our house and the Satan family might like to wait until a normal hour to open gifts."  
                "But...but..." Goten began to protest when a smiling woman stood in the doorway.  
                "Merry Christmas to you two." Videl beamed as she walked into the room wearing a simple pair of sweat pants and a tank-top shirt. Her cheeks pinked visibly when she noticed Gohan's bare torso and she looked down. Suddenly she was almost barreled to the ground by Goten hugging her with a bright smile.  
                "Merry Christmas Videl!!" he laughed happily and Gohan sighed wearily standing, still wearing his pants from last night. The older of the sayjins drew a white t-shirt over his head, his hair slightly shaggy, but he smiled as Videl steadied herself and let Goten go, the child taking advantage of this by running down the stairs.  
                "Welcome to my world Videl...and Merry Christmas."  
                "Thanks Gohan...and thank you for the ring...it's lovely," she moved and gently kissed him. The young warrior kissed her back lightly and smiled.  
                "Well let's get down there before the room's completely ransacked."  
                But when the two got down stairs they found that they needn't have bothered as Chi-chi was standing guard at the gifts, much to her son's chagrin. Hercule and his wife sat on the couch a warm fire now filling the room with its golden light. As Gohan and Videl entered hand in hand they smiled and wished everyone a Merry Christmas. Chi-chi smiled hugging each of the teens in turn and they moved to a nearby chair, Videl moving so she was sitting comfortably on her boyfriend's lap.  
                "Can we now mom??? _Please_?!" and Goten's eyes got big as he looked at her imploringly.  
                "Oh can those eyes grow any bigger?" the room's occupants laughed happily as Chi-chi waited for one last moment then nodded, "Yes, Goten we can start opening the gifts now."  
                "YAY!!!" and the young man dove into the gifts like a mole to the Earth. But he didn't immediately open any as he spent several minutes searching and surprising everyone by finding one for each person in the room before getting the first of his own.  
                'To Gohan from Videl' the label on the small red papered box read and Gohan slowly opened it surprised at what he found there. It was an elegantly carved figurine, that was him in perfect detail and he had angel wings and a halo. Inscribed beneath the figure were the words, 'For my angel of light, how you should always be to me, Love Videl'.  
                For a moment the Sayjin was speechless for a moment and he spoke softly, "Videl...this is...wonderful...thank you."  
                "It's what you deserve..." she smiled gently taking his hand.  
                Goten excitedly revealed his new toys as Hercule and his wife smiled and opened their gifts. Chi-chi was surprised when she received a new frying pan, which caused both half-sayjins to gulp nervously with uses they conceived for the object which had nothing to do with cooking. More gifts came and Gohan regarded another one from Hercule. All stopped for they were curious what the World Champion had for the young man given the trials between them in the past. As he opened it the young warrior's eyes met Videl's father's slowly. In the box was a simple plaque with the words in elegant writing which Gohan read aloud softly.  
                "A true champion stands not before the people shouting his glories, rather he is the one who comes forth when need is greatest. On behalf of the peoples of the world..." and he stopped blinking, "thank you Gohan the slayer of Cell and defender of the planet Earth."  
                "Dad?" Videl spoke in a very soft whisper.  
                "I don't know whether you wish to have the world know about you or not, but I haven't forgotten the young boy who stood before Cell and saved the world, or the sacrifice of his father," he sighed, "Nor have I forgotten the blowhard who took all the credit for himself without a word of thanks."  
                "I don't wish for fame...or anything like that, but I am thankful for your kind words they mean a lot."  
                Videl regarded her boyfriend for a long moment, "So it was you? You were the one who beat Cell?"  
                "Yes, I did," Gohan sighed a bit waiting for the fear he had seen when others had discovered how truly powerful he was.  
                But the young woman smiled very faintly, "It's about time you told me, Chi-chi spilled the story months ago." This caused Gohan to turn questioningly to his mother but she whistled innocently until Hercule spared her the trouble of coming up with an excuse.  
                "And Chi-chi I called a friend of mine to begin reconstruction of your house first thing Monday morning."  
                "Oh but I can't pay for that..." Chi-chi stammered but the World Champion cut her off with a raised hand.  
                "Good because I wasn't going to let you."  
                The gifts were soon finished and even Goten's insatiable desire for presents was satisfied. The rest of the day was spent with the two families gathering for a wonderful feast. Content with the feeling of peace that only being with those one loves and cares for can bring. Gohan's hand found Videl's and she squeezed his softly beneath the table as Hercule carved the turkey. Each felt that this was the greatest Christmas they had ever experienced, and could not picture a more perfect way to spend the holiday.  
                That night, with Goten fast asleep the five sat together before the tree listening to the soft melodies of peace on Earth, goodwill towards men. Videl stared into the fire silently and just enjoyed the presence of her parents, her surrogate mother and her boyfriend. For the first Christmas in a long time she was happy and slowly her eyes closed and she prayed for all people to find the peace that Christmas could bring. The perfect end to a perfect day was when she fell to sleep her head resting on Gohan's chest...safe in the arms of her angel.


End file.
